


Well, That Was Pointless [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pointless, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Snark, Trollstuck, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- undyingUmbrage [uu] started trolling centaursTesticle [CT] --uu: WHAT THE FuCK IS uP. WITH THIS CHAT CLIENT.uu: TROLLING IS FOR LOSERS. WHERE IS THE JEERING OPTION.CT: D --> I beg your pardonCT: D --> Who the heck are you and why are you on my chumproll in the first place with your l00dicrous and despicable hemoanonymityuu: I COuLD ASK YOu THE EXACT SAME FuCKING THING.uu: BuT I WON'T. BECAuSE I'M NOT A DuMBASS.uu: AND I ALREADY ASKED DIRK WHO THE FuCK YOu WERE. AND WHY YOu WERE ON MY CHuMPROLL.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covalent - Well, That Was Pointless.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091291) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Well,%20That%20Was%20Pointless.mp3) | 17:56 | 14.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/well-that-was-pointless) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Grahf, Conqueror of Darkness_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
